This invention relates to safes, vaults, explosive magazine doors and the like security enclosures. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a secondary locking apparatus, i.e. "lock operator", for activating/deactivating the main boltworks and relocker assembly and the mechanism that arms and renders inactive the relocking mechanism.
Magazine doors, which close off the entrance to the storage location of high explosives and other sensitive hardware are widely used in military applications. The magazine doors are designed to thwart attacks and are rated based on the time to obtain forcible entrance. One commonly used attack method is to drill, cut or otherwise penetrate the door exterior to render ineffective certain vital parts of the door locking mechanism which are provided to keep the main boltworks in the locked position. Reinforcing the doors in the vicinity of the locks with plates of hardened steel, drill resistant material or concrete encasement are common methods that have proved successful in increasing the time to gain entry.
Another successful method for increasing the entry time is a secondary locking method, commonly known as a relocker, that is triggered when an unauthorized entry is detected thereby "permanently" locking the primary locking apparatus. Once the relocker is triggered, the door may only be opened through extensive and time consuming manipulation inconsistent with undetected, forced entry.
It is desirable to incorporate both reinforcing and a relocker into door and locking mechanism. The more sensitive a relocker is in "detecting" unauthorized entry, the more effective it will be in thwarting attacks. However, a relocker must also be susceptible to deactivation upon command by authorized personnel so that entry beyond the door may be easily obtained without the relocker activating. It is therefore desirable that the relocker be extremely sensitive to thwart attacks but also include means for deactivation so that authorized personnel may open the door without the relocker being triggered.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that may easily and quickly be activated to render a relocker inactive so that entry past a secure door may be obtained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that may be retrofitted to existing doors requiring high security type locks and relocker mechanisms.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that will allow a relocker assembly to be "set" in an extremely sensitive mode yet will render the relocker inactive when activated for authorized entry/exit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that will automatically deactivate a relocker mechanism when the main locking mechanism of a secure door is unlocked.
It is still another object to provide a mechanism with the above features yet is inexpensive, simple and reliable.